Commander Alexander Shepard
by aceron
Summary: Xander is send on an adventure against his will, but this time the key guy for graduation may be the key to saving a whole galaxy. Xander-centered, Parings undecided Warning: Mass Effect Spoilers .


Commander Alexander Shepard

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Buffy: The Vampire Slayer or the game Mass Effect. If I did, I wouldn't spend my time writing fan fiction.

Commander Alexander Shepard

:We see a Young man in his late twenties looking out a window at the earth from within a shuttle:

You know every time I lookout at it I can't help but remember how I got here (by the way my names Alexander Shepard, though most call me Xander). I'll try not to bore you with too many details. I was betrayed. It's that simple.

Twelve Years Ago:

I looked over at the portal. It was almost beautiful, in a twisted hell-on-earth sorta way, but still…

I should've expected this from her. Time and time again she let that monster kill innocent people. She kept saying that he deserved to live, that he should be given the chance even after he killed children barely out of their teens… even after he killed Miss Caldron. She couldn't see anything other then her own selfish desire to get her bed buddy back and it cost us friends. Well what can you expect I mean she never wanted this job, she kept complaining that I was expecting the council to she a wet-works team just to shut her up. Now I know what you're thinking: "he's jealous", and at first I was. Then I found that he lost his soul because she felt the need to spread her leg to a demon animated corpse, at that point it took all my will power not to hurl.

Getting back to the matter at hand, I told her what Willow was trying to do. I knew the second I told her that is was a mistake. The expression on her face said it all. It was a look of determination and joy, one I instantly understood as her believe that if she held on long enough the spell would give her back your pet vampire. So what does the white knight do (I always hated that nickname), you ask?

He goes after her to make sure she can do the job.

And what does he find, you ask?

Well, the bottle blond is on her knees defeated give the demon animated corpse puppy dog eye as if it will make him suddenly hug her and tell her every thing was going to be alright, the demon animated corpse is standing over her laughing and the portal is growing.

Well, well, what to do. Hum?

I pick up a pip and start running toward the demon animated corpse and as luck would have it he's to busy gloating to notice me.

It only after as I pierce his chest with the pip that he notices me. He gets these looks on his face that first says "oh fuck" and, after he notices it a lead pip, "that was close". That is until the momentum pushes him into the portal.

That's when this gets interesting. See, I didn't think turning my back to the bottle blond would be such a mistake; after all she was just beaten. Guess my luck just isn't want it used to be. Oh who am I kidding, I'm the universe butt-monkey.

As I turn around I suddenly see a badly bleached-blond blur and feel a lot pain in my stomach. I look down and see a sword handle, connected to a sword blade, which is incidentally connected to my stomach. I look up and see her eye, their full of hate and anger, but for once I don't care. "So this is it, you kill me for doing the job you couldn't" I rasp out in pain, still somehow standing even with the pain. "He had his soul! You killed him!!" she yelled out in hysteria. I could help my self I laughed as I rasped out: "He opened it and only his blood could close it, but it doesn't matter it won't he going to spend his eternity in hell and you, well that camera over their tells it all (I point at the security camera at corner of the ceiling). But I won't let you watch me die… see you in hell summers, hope they rape your ass in prison". With that I moved back remove the blade from the in stomach and fell through the portal.

I ended up on earth only it wasn't my earth it seemed I was thrown into a parallel reality with no hell mouth and a hundred and sixty years into future (from my perspective). I'm not even sure how that happened, one minutes it was fire and brimstone and the next I was laying in a puddle of by own blood, Luckily I was found a few minutes (I think) later by a doctor who worked at a free clinic. He patched me up, though it was a bit hard explaining how I didn't know anything about the world at large. I gave him the old amnesia excuse and even though I'm pretty sure he didn't buy it her still gave me access to book about the history so that I could "reeducate myself". I stayed with him for a while, helping out where I could for free boarding and food. But I could see that it was a problem for the both of use. For me, I didn't think living in the back room of a free clinic for the rest of my life was an ideal plane, plus I wanted to get back to my own world (if only to drag that bottle blond bitch to hell). So I went out and joined the marines. It was a problem at first since I didn't have any identification, but I told that my parents had die on Mindoir and I lived on the street after being brought to earth. They bought it since the doc vouched for me, saying that I was a good kid and that I deserved a chance to prove my self. Turns out he used to be in the medical corps and had some friends that sped up the process.

I worked my ass of to prove I was worth it. I made it into the fifth fleet Infiltration unit at twenty two. I became a war hero after the blitz at twenty seven. Here I am now, twenty nine and a commander. Captain Anderson, my mentor and a friend of the doc, just gave me a new assignment. Wonder what the Normandy is supposed to be, never heard of that ship before. Well can't to bad, right?

Sorry for the shortness. It's my first Xander fic. Some of you may think I went overboard with my anti-Buffy ideals, but come on how many people have died from her inaction.

Please comment even if only to say that you like or hate it.


End file.
